Giving Them A Home
by Pricat
Summary: A story about Gru bonding with the minions after they come to work for him but they become family
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This came to me while talking to my friend Tomadahawk but also from talking to my best friend Heather yesterday about how Gru might show up in Minions but I was imagining what the minions first night in Tne Gru house would be like and one thing led to another, p,us this would be the beginning of Gru being a father to them p,us how he handles them gave him experience in fatherhood, which is why he's so good with the girls.**

 **This story starts with the first night the minions ever spent in Tne Gru house and already they love zGru but Nefario scares them because he's not used to them but Gru is enamoured with Bob, Kevin, Stuart and their brothers.**

* * *

"Gru, your little guys are running around like crazy, shoukdn't they have a bedtime or something?" Nefario yelled frightening Bob because he, Kevin and Stuart along with their tribe were now living in the Gru house and safe from those who woukd do them harm like Scarlet Overkill since they had found Felonious Gru so we're astounded he cared about them.

"Nevario chill out, they're just having fun, plus they've been working hard enough so let them play." Gru told him seeing Bob yawn making Kevin understand because he and the others were getting sleepy so it was bedtime for them making Nevario very happy meaning he would get peace and quiet but the minions were in pyjamas or night shirts so we're brushing their terth among other things.

"How do you guys like it here, and Gru being our new master?" Kevin asked them hearing their many replies which made the tall minion male happy because he cared about his brotners, they were his family so was understanding that things were pretty good here plus Gru was nice, nicer than Scarlet which made Kevin agree.

He just wanted to keep them safe but they were going to the living quarters that Gru had set up for them involving beds but they were in their common area in pyjamas drinking cocoa and telling stories like in the past, when searching for an new master and despite having Bru, they loved this nightly ritual unaware Gru was listening bit his heart was melting because these guys were like what Nefario thought.

 _Aw they're so cute plus the stories they're telling is adorable, because from what Kevin to,d me they were alone a lot so this is a good thing even if Nefario isn't warming up to them._

 _We're going to have so much fun together, doing schemes and stuff plus I can give them all the bananas they can eat but first Nefario nedds to warm up to them._


	2. Getting Used To Things

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope people like.**

 **Gru is getting used to having the minions around but Nefario is not since they're fixing up the lab but Gru explains they're family.**

 **I hope you guys like because I like where it's going because Gru is very sweet to them plus it's sweet.**

* * *

The next morning Gru was up but making pancakes for himself along with the minions but making them banana pancakes because he knew they loved bananas but was making himself coffee to wake himself up seeing Bob tnere clutching a stuffed animal hugging his leg which was sweet becausec he didn't have kids but the minions were like kids.

"Daddy!" Bob said happily stunning Gru but a smirk crossed his face at the little minion's words seeing Kevin there chuckling because Bob was like a little kid making himself coffee to wake himself up seeing Stuart was playing his guitar again making Gru cover his ears because guitar music this early was not a good idea for him or the other minions making Mark get an idea making Kevin anxious knowing Mark could be mean.

"Oh brother!" Kevin said seeing his brothers there annoyed but Stuart was in his overalls playing his guitar but Dave knew that they had to be nice to Stuart but Gru understood because they were family to each other seeing Msrk yank Tne guitar from Dtuart's hands smashing it shocking Tne other minions seeing Stuart upset and that Mark had just did it seeing Kevin scold Mark as Tne male minion stomped off, picking up Stuart's broken guitar deciding to try and fix it.

"We'll fix it bud, I promise." Kevin told him.

"Okay." Stuart said to him but Gru was underdtanding because Kevin had explained to him how Mark was sort of a bully teasing or doing stuff like breaking Stuart's guitar.

"Yeah, no bananas for Mark!" Bob said as Bru understood but would go talk to Mark finding him by himself but talking to him plus heard laughter seeing the others goofing around.

* * *

Later Bob, Kevin and the otner Mimions were making improvements to Tne lab making Nefario freak because this was his space and the minions were invading it seeing Gru chuckle at their antics because they were cute seeing Nefario go to his lab, the one place minions couldn't go which was off limits to them, making Bru sigh knowing that they wanted to be friends with Nefario and was seeing them eating bananas and getting hyper making Gru chuckle but glad that he had found them after what had happened.

"Give Nefario time guys, he'll come around but we can have fun right?" he to,d them seeing them nod but we're helping him plot a scheme which they was very good at hearing Gru chuckle because it was funny so was glad they were part of his life but they were seeing Girl Scouts selling cookies but using a tractor beam Ray to make the boxes of cookies come to Gru chuckling as Bob smirked.

"Hey, where did our boxes of cookies go?" they heard a girl ask as they left but Kevin giggled high fiving his brothers along with Hru.


	3. Seeing An Old Friend

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story and thanks to Michivous12 for reviewing.**

 **After getting fixated with the Eurovision Song Contest, Stuart wants to enter but needs to get Bob and Kevin to help which they don't mind helping.**

 **Plus watching School of Rock is making me think of Stuart since he wants to be a rock god**

 **Plus seeing a video of the minions trying to enter Eurovision inspired me since that would be awesome if they entered.**

* * *

A few nights later at the Gru house but Gru was watching the Eurovision contest makimg Bob, Kevin and Stuart curious because they'd never seen such a wonderful show making Gru chuckle at their excitement so was explaining the rules mamimg them curious sitting on the couch but Bob was on Gru's lap which Kevin found cute plus they and their brothers had been working hard all day so deserved a break from things enjoying the music sijce they loved music, and to sing.

"Hey you guys I got an idea!" Stuart said as Kevin had a feeling he wanted to get into Eurovision knowing minions couldn't enter because they weren't European but he didn't want to break their sweet hearts seeing Stuart rocking out which was cute and Kevin was enjoying snacks.

They were getting ready for bed, but Stuart was playing air guitar making Kevin sigh knowing that his brother wanted to be a Rock star.

They were going to bed but we're out like lights but Gru smirked wrangling their brothers into bed so was hoping things would get easier as time went on but he was singing a lullaby since Kevin had taught him Minionese impressing the other minions as they were out like lights.

* * *

Nefario wondered what the heck Vob, Kevin and Stuart were doing but being a band recording themselves playing a song as Mark explained makimg him chuckle at their antics knowing that it would be hard to get them into Eurovision because you had to be part of Europe to enter but he didn't know where the heck kind of country minions came from seeing them say Minion Nation sighing since Gru was encouraging mischief.

Plus watching rock music videos was blowing Stuart's teenage mind since Gru had introduced him to MTV which he loved watching when the others weren't home especially blasting up songs he liked annoying some of his brothers but he was rocking out listening to his Walkman making Kevin smile because he was being cute.

He was seeing Mark being mischievous but Stuart had hidden his guitar because he didn't want Mark to wreck it plus he slept with it plus wanted to revive his band the Mutiny Crew but he couldn't find Eldora who was his lead singer but after they had left the Overkill castle, the female purple minion had disappeared but he was stunned receiving a letter from her.

"It says she's in the Anti Villain League, so we can hang out." Stuart told Kevin which made him happy but saw he had found the location bit heard familiar singing seeing Eldora therr hugging him, Bob and Stuart.


	4. Coffee Antics

**A/N**

 **Here's more and hope Michivous12 likes, plus this chapter was inspired by a random idea from Skype so it involves coffee lol**

 **Kevin gets his first taste of coffee from Nefario and gets hyper but Gru helps him out but mad at Nefario since minions and coffee don't mix.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

sighed as he was drinking coffee because he needed it after waking up but Kevin was curious about the brown, liquid drink that their new master and secretly thought of father was drinking on a mug thinking it was some kind of soda but Gru was anxious to let them try it especially Kevin despite him beingbthe eldest of his tribe but Nevario was chuckling, seeing Gru was going out for a bit, leaving Nefario in charge.

"Why do I have to baby sit the minions, when I could be inventing things for schemes?" Nefario said annoyed making Gru sigh knowing the scientist needed to bond with them.

"Nevario, they can help, trust me but you need to warm up to them okay?" Gru to,d him making Nevario annoyed seeing Bru leave but got an idea seeing Kevin, knowing he wanted to try coffee smirking.

"You wanna try coffee, I see?" he said as the tall male minion nodded getting excited because it was okay to break rules sometimes plus Stuart did it a lot.

Nefario was making him a mug seeing him chug but liking it making him chuckle seeing the minion male jittery and talking fast running around like the Flash stunning Bob and Stuart seeing why Gru wouldn't let them have coffee seeing Nefario chuckle at this making Stuart sigh knowing Gru was going to be mad at Nefario.

"He'll be okay, once he calms down or takes an nap." he told Bob.

Stuart sighed but impressed that Kevin had broken the rules for once but Gru was stunned getting home seeing a hyped up Kevin guessing somebody had given the guy coffee knowing it was Nefario seeing Kevin calm down but he didn't feel good.

* * *

Gru was putting an ice pack on Kevin's head but stunned Nefario had slipped Kevin coffee because the minions were still getting used to things in this world but knew that he would be okay after resting going to talk to Nefario as Bob and Stuart were by Kevin's side kissing his head but he was out like a light knowing to leave him alone like this, unaware Dave was watching as he cared about, was attached to Kevin emotionally since they were pups.

He was a little bit stunned Kevin had drank coffee but it was okay, because there were so many things they had to learn about this strange new world so it was okay despite the fact Gru was yelling at Necario.

"Owww..." he heard Kevin say making him understand but cuddling him which was helping him but later Stuart was stunned along with Mark seeing Kevin awake feeling a bit better especially seeing Dave blushing.

"Tankyu guys, especially Dave for helping, but see why dad won't let us have coffee." Kevin told them.


	5. Witnessing A Miracle

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story but hope peopke are enjoying.**

 **After seeing Bob sleeping with his bear, Gru decides to fix it up for him plus it is a hot summer day so all heck will break loose.**

 **Plus their friend Eldora visits but has a surprise for her friends which is a good thing.**

 **Plus we British Minion fans only have two more weeks to go before Minions comes out plus all the commercials started which are pumping me up even more.**

* * *

The next few nights Gru kept finding Bob in his bed wondering what was going on with him since he was the youngest out of the minion tribe so remembered what Kevin had told him about Scarlet Overkill making him understand but stroking his head gently seeing a teddy bear in the little minion's arms which was cute but saw it needed fixing up as it looked old guessing it had been cuddled by Bob a lot since forever in fact sighing hearing him snore seeing it was two in the morning.

 _Aw they're so cute especially him but maybe I can fix it for him later, since from what Kevin told me, Scarlet frightened him so I guess that's what he means about the big bad scarlet wolf._

He had no clue that Kevin was having trouble sleeping but hid it from Bob and Stuart along with their brothers, he was leader of the tribe a king of sorts plus wished Bob hadn't given the power to rule England to Scarlet just to make her happy.

But he was in the kitchen drinking tea making Stuartsigh understanding as he had wanted a snack raiding the fridge finding banana bread making Kevin smirk since minions loved bananas like crazy.

"Bob is sleeping with Gru again, which is okay but we should leave him be, plus you need sleep since isn't Eldora coming over later?" Stuart told him.

"Yeah, but I hope she is okay plus she's been acting funny like eating more among other things." Kevin replied.

He was going to bed carrying his mug of tea but Stuart sighed leaving him be because cranky minions were not happy ones sighing but getting into bed hearing Kevin sing softly to himself making Stuart smile hearing snores a few minutes later.

* * *

The next morning or later that morning Kevin was entering the kitchen area but in overalls so was worrying Stuart since he was tired but knew Bob had been sleeping with Gru again making him understand since he and Kevin knew it was because of Scarlet but things were good now seeing banana pancakes which was helping p,us it was a hot summer day but after breakfast, they saw Bob worried explaining his bear had went missing.

"Maybe he went for a picnic or something, you know?" Stuart joked.

"Stu!" Kevin said giving his brotner a weird look making Stuart sigh but was dressed up like Gru making Bob curious.

Recently Kevin noticed that Stuart was liking dressing up especially in girl clothes like princess dresses which was cute but he hoped Gru didn't notice p,us he likec dressing like a punk rocker and wearing fangs like when they had served T-Rex and Dracula making Kevin understand but they and the other minions noticed it was hot out there.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Kevin?" Stuart asked.

"What're you thinking Stu?" Kevin asked.

"We minions need to cool down because it's Summer right, so I'm thinking pool party!" Stuart replied seeing their brothers excited but Kevin slapped his head wondering where the heck they were getting a pool from seeing Nevario had made one activating it but hoped Gru wasn't too mad.

"Hey guys Whatcha you doing?" Eldora asked excited as Bob hugged the female purple minion a,ong with Kevij but Stuart high fived her noticing she was heavy.

"Yes I am having a pup or pups soon but it's gonna be fun being a mother-" Eldora said as her water broke makimg them stunned but excited seeing Nefario stunned after Kevin explained but after a few hours, the sounds of baby purple minions filled the lab makimg Bob, Kevin and Stuart curious with their brothers.

They saw Eldora holding two infant purple minions mamimg Gru stunned hoping things were okay but Eldora would take them with her when she was going back to the AVL but had names for them.

"The male is named Chomper and the girl is named Pricat." Eldora told them.

"Aww they're cute but they're gonna be awesome when they're grown up." Bob said to her makimg Eldora smile.

She was feeding them but it was cute making a lot of questions form on Gru's mind like if minions had parents.


	6. Soothing A Grumpy Kevin

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story but hope peopke like.**

 **Gru along with Bob and Stuart are dealing with a grumpy Kevin who hasn't had much sleep**

* * *

Bob was stunned seeing that Gru had fixed up his bear hugging it and hugging his leg making Gru smile because it was cute so was seeing the otner minions making hot cocoa since today had been a hectic day what with Eldora having her pups and then having a beach party had tired them out making Nevario relieved because he had went to bed earlier after drinking tea.

"You're welcome because we're family and you guys make me curious, because I have so many questions to ask you guys." Gru said to them.

Kevin understood but was sleepy and grumpy which bothered them guessing he was tired seeing little purple rings under his eyes which was a sign of sleep deprivation making Gru curious since sometimes he hit out and needed a time out so was knowing he needed an nap so was making him some hot cocoa because it would help him sleep.

Kevin sighed drinking up but feeling sleepy resting his head on Gru's lap passing out making Bru smile because it was cute.

Bob and Stuart understood because Kevin needed sleep seeing their brothers going to bed since today had tired them out.

They hoped things were okay because they cared about Kevin because he was their brother

* * *

The next day Bob, Stuart along with the other minions were stunned seeing Kevin grumpy from lack of sleep making Gru sigh because he could handle it making Bob unsure guessing he was right so knew that Gru could help Kevin seeing him yelling at one of his brothers but they were hoping he would be okay.

"If he can't help Kev, we could sing to him since music soothes the savage beast or cranky minion in this case." Stuart told them strumming his guitar making them hope so because they were worried for their leader.

"Yeah plus I can hear them talking, so it must be working but Kevin looks so tired." Phil said seeing Bob nod because he cared about his brothers seeing Stuart was eavesdropping on them, but he was right as to why Kevin hadn't been sleeping very well knowing he would be okay.

"We should leave him be, as he needs his rest." Bob said.

They nodded in reply as Gru was carrying a sleeping Kevin to his bed and tucking him in but hoped he was okay.

Bob and Stuart were getting ready for bed but Dave was watching Kevin sleep because he liked him.

He was leaving Kevin alone to sleep because he needed it but seeing him grumpy had made him sad but knew a good night's rest would help him.

They would be okay but saw Gru up because he was worried about them but it was like he was a father to them because he did care about them and their well being even if Nefario was having trouble warming up to them.

He was making himself coffee but going to check on them seeingbthe others asleep in beds which was cute hoping things were okay because he cared about them.


	7. Doing His Job

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope you enjoy.**

 **While the minion family are settling into life with Gru, Bob hits minion puberty but Kevin wants to help but Mark is being a pain as usual.**

* * *

Kevin was worried because it was a few years later and whi.e Stuart was nearly sixteen, Bob was hitting puberty which worried him because he cared about his younger brother hoping he would stay sweet while being a teenager but he was putting on weight but Gru understood as it was cute knowing how sweet Bob was, seeing Stuart playing his guitar making Kevin sigh.

"Hey don't worry as he'll be okay but everybody human and minion goes through puberty, it's a part of growing up." Gru said to him.

Kevin sighed hoping he was right seeing Bob was chubby but he had always been like that but lately he gained a bit more meaning he wore extra large overalls and liked food making Grununderdtand knowing Bob was healthy but naturally chubby as Stuartvsaw Mark giggling at Bob because he was wearing extra large clothes, saying he was a pig making Bob worry remembering a certain bedtime story Scarlet had to,d them.

"Relax buddy the big bad scarlet wolf is gone and she ain't coming back remember, plus we're Fami.y and we stick together." Kevin assured him seeing him hug his favourite bear Tim which made Kevin relieved but Gru was curious.

He and Kevin were going to his office but Kevin explained to him making Gru's eyes widen in surprise because he knew something had happened to Scarlet that after taking over England and being foiled, she had disappeared making Kevin happy because Scarlet had not only endangered his brotners but also ruined everything.

"It's okay as you guys can trust me because I'm not like her, but we're gonna have lots of fun, pulling off schemes among other things." Gru said making Kevin excited.

* * *

That night Kevin saw Bob and Stuart playing poker at three in the morning slapping his head because they would be tired later and Gru might be mad at them making Stuart chuckle.

"Relax big bro plus it's the weekend, Gru will Wanna relax plus somebody needs to teach little Bob what it's like plus he's starting to get spots and maybe facial hair meaning he'll need to shave." Stuart said as Bob was a little bit terrified by what his brother just said.

"Whoa Bob, Stu was just kidding!" Kevin said but Stuart gave Kevin a look after Bob had left for bed.

"You can't protect him forever you know?" Stuart said as Kevin sighed.

"I know but it's okay, he'll get it in time." Kevin told him going to get into bed making Stuart sigh because he understood that being leader of the tribe, Kevin had to keep their brothers happy and secure so sighed because he knew he got stressed.

He was in pyjamas but going to his room where his guitar was hoping things were okay.


End file.
